


A New Boon

by thedevilchicken



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cousin Incest, Friends With Benefits, Gift Giving, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Zagreus takes a boon from Chaos that obscures his rewards. When he chooses a boon from Ares after that, he's not quite prepared for what he gets.
Relationships: Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 284
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	A New Boon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stefanyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/gifts).



Boons from Chaos are always a bit of a gamble. But that time, that most memorable time, it really didn't have the sort of effect that he'd come to expect. 

He'd thought it was a fairly good deal at the time - he wouldn't be able to tell what his rewards would be for the next three chambers _and_ he wouldn't be able to check what the boons he might be offered did before accepting them, but he was confident he could make most things work. _Most_ things. After all, the gods were trying to help him, not send him back to his annoying father via violent bloody death and a quick trip down the Styx, and the extra strength to his attack would absolutely be worth the risk! So he'd thanked Chaos and taken the boon and zipped back off through a portal towards an unknown reward, just like he'd done so many times before. 

At the end of another fight with a gaggle of wretches, his reward turned out to be a boon from Ares. He accepted, of course, and the god of war made his three Chaos-obfuscated offers; Zagreus closed his eyes and picked one at random. Somehow closing his eyes made it feel better, like pin the tail on the centaur at Hypnos' last birthday party and not a little bit more like a matter of life or death than that. For a second there, it almost felt like a game. Until it very much did not.

"An interesting choice, my kin," Ares said, once he'd made his decision. And when Zagreus opened his eyes, he really didn't feel any different, not the way he usually did when he'd accepted a boon. There was usually a tingle of power that told him the gods were with him; this time, given all he'd collected beforehand was his dubiously useful gift from Chaos and a quick upgrade from Daedalus, all he felt was a) the hot winds of Tartarus against his face, and b) like a bit of a fool who'd managed to close his eyes and choose the gift of nothing at all. Until he cast an eye down to the chamber floor and saw something sitting there by his feet, that was. 

He frowned. He knelt down on the ground and he picked it up in both his hands. Honestly, it looked quite a lot like a big red cock, and when he held it in his hands it was hard but oddly flexible and hot to the touch. Not quite fiery lakes of Asphodel hot, perhaps, but hot nonetheless and nothing like what he'd expected. A dose of Slicing Shot it was not.

"Lord Ares, what am I meant to do with this exactly?" he asked, as he peered at it. 

"Precisely what you think you're meant to do with it, my kin," Ares replied. And it was really quite remarkable, Zagreus thought, that he could hear him all the way from the top of Mount Olympus. That he could _still_ hear him, because usually the connection between them faded once a boon had been chosen and applied. Apparently the lack of tingle wasn't the only change at play with this particular boon, though, such as said boon was.

"I don't understand," he said. He knew what it looked like, and he knew what it looked like he was meant to do with it, given it had a wide base at the end of a narrower stem after its thick shaft and a very familiar shape, but that didn't seem to make much sense under the circumstances. "I, erm." He grasped the thing by the base and mimed shoving it upwards, into a rather more intimate place than he was used to baring in the middle of Tartarus. "And then...?"

"It will increase your...potency," Ares replied. "In battle, of course." 

"Can I ask how?"

"By amplifying our connection," Ares said. "While in use, it will be as if I am there fighting by your side."

Zagreus frowned, his skeptical gaze still on the thing he was holding. "Our connection?" he asked. 

Ares chuckled, low and dark, and something about the disembodied sound made Zagreus shiver. 

"Trust me, cousin," Ares said. "If you use it as intended, we will feel very... _connected_."

And with that, suddenly, what Ares was saying made a certain kind of extremely strange sense. Zagreus's cheeks flushed hot. He held the thing by its base and gave it a shake; it jiggled obscenely from side to side, all long and thick and obvious in shape, and he laughed out loud. 

"It's you, isn't it," he said. "I mean, not _actually_ you, I'm not sure even gods can, erm. _Detach parts_. But it's...you. Right?"

Ares paused. Zagreus could hear him take a long, suspenseful breath and for a second he thought perhaps he'd got the whole thing embarrassingly wrong or perhaps it wasn't Ares at all but Dionysus playing a bit of a joke. But then Ares said, "Yes," and underneath his clothes, Zagreus' cock gave a not insubstantial twitch. 

"It's a...proxy, of sorts," Ares said. "A relay, if you will."

"So if I...you know. You'll feel it?"

"Yes." 

"And I'm meant to keep it, uh. _In_. While I fight?" 

"That would be the general idea, yes." 

"Wow." Zagreus' eyes opened wide as he looked at it, still kneeling there on the ground, as he imagined that. "And if I say no?"

Ares chuckled again. "Cousin, you've already said yes," he said. And actually, Zagreus supposed he had. He just hadn't quite known what he was saying yes to at the time, which he realised was entirely the point of the deal he'd made with Chaos. 

To be totally honest, even at the time he didn't think Ares would have kept him to it if he'd told him thanks but no thanks. To be totally honest, he didn't think Ares would even have been particularly offended - he could imagine the penis-by-proxy in his hands just disappearing in a little puff of red smoke, with maybe a quick aftertaste of doom to tell him to be more careful in future. But a deal was a deal, Zagreus thought, and...well, the fact was, he was holding the hot, throbbing cock of the god of war in his hands and his own sudden, straining erection said he wasn't going to send it back. He was definitely going to do something else instead, and he knew exactly what that was. 

Each time he leaves his father's house, all Zagreus has with him is the clothes he stands up in, his weapon of choice, and maybe a keepsake or two secreted about his person. What he definitely does not have is a conveniently located vial of oil that he can whip out of his chiton for such occasions, so he sat there, peering at the bright red cock in his hand that he couldn't help but think strangely matched the colour of his clothing, while he wondered what he was going to do. Then it came to him: he brought it up and he licked the tip, and from wherever he was in the world, Zagreus heard Ares take a sharp breath in. He ran the tip of his tongue around the crown of it, let it dip into the slit and honestly, he could have sworn that he could almost taste him. He pushed it past his lips and sucked there as his own cock strained up hard against his leggings. He took it deeper, let the flat of his tongue move over the hot shaft as he turned it, sucked it, lapped at it, and got it good and wet. He was going to need that, he supposed, and his hole pulled tight at the thought of it before he pulled the cock back out of his mouth with a pop. 

"Are you there?" he asked, as he moved. He leaned down on one forearm and flipped the back of his chiton up and shoved the waist of his leggings down. His greaves scuffed against the ground and his newly-bared arse probably wasn't what any passing shades would have expected to see along their travels, but he suspected most must have seen a good deal worse than that. 

"Yes," Ares replied, tensely, his voice tantalisingly strained. "I'm here." 

Zagreus gave the tip of the cock in his hand one last good suck. "And you can feel that?" he asked. 

"Very much so, I assure you," Ares replied. And the additional tightness in his voice told Zagreus what he said was true. 

He leaned heavily on one forearm, head down, arse up, knees spread so wide apart that his erection almost brushed the stone floor. He reached back with his free hand, the base of Ares' thick cock clutched in it, and brushed the shaft along the length of his cleft; Ares hissed a breath in through his teeth. Then he pushed the tip up against his hole. He pushed a little harder, then a fraction more, squeezed his eyes shut tight and felt his cock start a sort of desperate drip-drip-drip of precome all over the floor. He pushed harder, felt his rim pull tight then stretch, slowly, with the girth of Ares' tip. He stretched himself wider, took the head, took the shaft in, inch by hot, thick inch. He took him in deep till he was leaning there breathless and aching like he'd never done a thing like this before in all his (often resurrected) life.

Then again, he supposed he never really had done anything like this - he certainly hadn't whipped it out in the middle of an escape attempt, kneeling on the surprisingly uniform paving slabs of one of Tartarus' labyrinthine chambers, entirely heedless of who or what might wander by at any given moment. He hadn't shoved some kind of facsimile phallus up his arse, and definitely not knowing it was an oddly direct connection to the rather mighty god of war. If it was anything to judge by, Ares was long and thick and ridiculously hot, pulsing slightly, and maybe it hadn't occurred to Zagreus before that that he might have liked to have sex with his stabby, blood-lusty Olympian cousin, but he suspected it might now be in the forefront of his mind for at least a little while. Probably a long while. 

He pushed it in, slowly, listening to Ares' breath that was somehow louder than his own, enjoying the way it caught now and then in a rather filthy way. He pushed it in, right up to that narrower section by the base where his hole pulled tight to keep it in. He took a breath, then he pushed himself up and sat back on his heels, feeling the cock inside him flex with him and pulse a little as he moved. He pulled up his leggings and tucked his erection back into them awkwardly. Then, slowly, and perhaps a little shakily, he stood. 

"Shall we?" Ares said, as Zagreus stood there by the exit. 

Zagreus chuckled breathlessly. "Yes, let's," he replied. Then he walked through the door, sword in hand and cock in arse. 

It was a good run, he thought: he fought almost without thinking, instinctively, his heart soaring in his chest, his blood crashing through his veins. He could feel Ares inside him with every step he took and move he made, with every shade he unceremoniously dispatched - he was almost searingly hot, stretching him and filling him and making his cock throb. It was a lot more than the usual boon-related tingle, he could say that for sure, but...almost inevitably, he made a mistake, zigged instead of zagged, and ended up striding out of the bloody pool at the entrance to the House of Hades. That was that, another attempt rudely curtailed.

The thing was, though, Ares' surrogate shaft inside his arse definitely hadn't disappeared the way he'd imagined that it would upon his most recent demise. It was still there, so big he almost felt like everyone could tell as he made his way down the corridor and past the lounge into his room, through the snazzy new pair of curtains he'd had the contractor put up. And he sat down on the edge of his bed, the action pushing the pulsating thing inside him even deeper, and pressed one hand over his own still very erect cock. He didn't have to ask if Ares could still feel that; he could hear him, and the way he sounded told him everything that he needed to know. 

When he stroked himself, it really didn't take long. He couldn't help but bounce a little on the edge of the bed, even though he suspected it would look ridiculous, but what did that matter when there was no one there to see? He spread his legs and he squeezed his balls and when he closed his eyes and pressed against the cock inside his hole he imagined riding Ares' real cock instead. He thought about Ares' hands at his hips, gripping him tight as he fucked up into him, hard and deep. He thought about Ares' breath on his neck, hot and harsh - he knew how it would sound because he could definitely still hear it. And when he came, all over the floor in a way that would probably require creative mopping, he could feel the cock inside him pulse like Ares came along with him. The way he sounded said that maybe wasn't far from being true at all and somewhere on Olympus Ares was as satisfied as he was; Zagreus had to admit that he liked that idea. 

He lay down on the bed, face down, then turned his head so he wouldn't be muffled when he spoke. 

"Ares?" he said. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, I am," Ares replied. "Our connection is still strong."

"But...I died."

"Yes. It was a strange sensation."

"Then why are you still here? Boons usually wear off." 

Ares hummed, and Zagreus felt the vibration of that sound inside his chest like Ares was right there. Honestly, he'd have liked him to be.

"It's more a keepsake than a boon," he said, at last, and Zagreus frowned as he slipped one hand behind him, to press at little at the base of the thing that he still had lodged between his cheeks. 

"You mean it won't disappear?"

"No." 

"You mean I can keep it?"

"That's the generally accepted purpose of a keepsake, yes." 

"Then the next time I try to escape, I could..."

"Yes."

Zagreus smiled. His stomach tightened. His face felt warm, and his softening cock gave an interested twitch.

"And if I don't want to wait till then?" he asked. 

Ares laughed, sudden and amused. "Then by all means don't wait," he said. 

So, that was that; Zagreus didn't take him out until he'd come again. Twice. Fortunately, taking the next day off from his escape attempts didn't raise too many eyebrows, and fortunately sex-related strains in sons of gods will heal with remarkable alacrity. The day after that, he was ready to try again.

One day, maybe he'll actually make it to Olympus and Ares will be waiting. Zagreus has ideas about exactly how he'll thank him for his help, once Ares is actually standing there in person; sex might work, he thinks, or maybe a good battle, but Ares would probably like both and that can definitely be arranged. And maybe they're not looking for a grand romance but if the last few weeks have been anything to go by, they're still going to get on really, really well.

Now, though, he makes his way to the exit for another new escape attempt. It's been twenty times since then, or maybe thirty, maybe more, but he knows that he'll keep going till he's done. He also knows that he won't be alone in that - not unless he leaves his direct link to his good friend the god of war inside his keepsake cabinet, and he's not entirely sure that an enchanted masturbation aid shaped like Ares' private parts would be easy to explain if it was spotted. Not without blushing, at least, and he blushes almost the same shade of red that it is so that's something he'd very much like to avoid.

Now, though, he's not alone. Now, he heads for the door.

"Ready?" he asks. 

"Ready," Ares says. 

And so, it's time to go.

Boons from Chaos are a gamble, and Zagreus knows that. That time, though, it turned out it was more than worth the risk. 

One day he'll make it out. But looking forward to his escape doesn't mean he shouldn't enjoy the journey.


End file.
